He's Heartbroken
by joseph.stein
Summary: Five years later Logan is still heartbroken. Now he's going to face Rory, Finn and Colin again, but he's not the same man he used to be. Gilmore Girls Grey's Anatomy crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN My name's Kay and I'm not Joseph Stein. I'm his roommate and I had an idea for a story but I didn't want to wait for the three days which are necessary to activate a new account so I rent his one. This is a sort of Gilmore Girls/Grey's Anatomy crossover. I know this couldn't have ever happened in the show and that Logan is going to seem a little bit OOC but I really see him in the role I'm planning to give him, I promise I'll manage to make my Logan coherent with the character we are used to in the show. Just wait and read. I love this idea and I'm going to work hard on this story but this is my first fic and I'm not a native speaker so I need your advice and criticisms and ideas. Please review and help me writing this!**

**Have a good chapter!**

"Morning, Mr. Perfect Roommate. Where the hell did we find you?"

"Seattle Grace, corridor in front of the ORs, Richard Webber MD., I suppose."

"You're right. Anyway, there's nobody else who lives with a roommate who make breakfast for everybody every single morning."

"That's because I'm Mr. Perfect Roommate, the one and only."

In that moment a blonde, beautiful girl entered the room and sat down with a crushed expression on her face.

"Izzie, what's up?" the other girl asked looking at her friend worriedly.

"If it is Alex's fault I don't want to have anything to do with this." the boy added.

"He didn't even kiss me. I mean, he didn't kiss me! I was ready for.. You know, sex. I was wearing a new dress, I had my hair cut and I was ready! And he didn't even kiss me!"

"Maybe he didn't kiss you because he wants your first kiss to be unforgettable." Meredith suggested.

"Are we still talking about Alex Karev?" the boy asked.

"No sarcasm, please, not today." Izzie begged.

The boy looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's pretty late. What's George doing upstairs?"

"Maybe he's still asleep. This night I woke him up to talk about Alex."

"Oh. Really? Listen to this, Meredith. Did it remember something to you?"

"If you really were a friend of mine, you wouldn't yell at me for having woken you up. I needed to talk."

"Hey, I am a friend of you but I'm also a doctor and I work one hundred hours a week and I do need to sleep."

George entered the kitchen and grabbed Izzie's mug.

"Sorry, I need caffeine."

"There's other coffee. Mr. Perfect Roommate made it."

"Gerorge, dude, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Mr. Perfect Roommate, thanks a lot." he replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"May I suggest that you girls try to talk to each other when you are in need to talk to someone in the middle of the night and leave George and me to our peaceful rest?"

"Oh my God, did she wake you up too?"

"No, Meredith did."

"Why?" George asked.

"McDreamy. We had sex yesterday night."

Both Izzie and George started coughing and stared at her with incredulous expressions.

"No, Mer, not again!"

"Couldn't we talk about something else?"

"Couldn't we go to work?" George said. "We're late."

"Yes, please, I don't think I can stand another conversation about McDreamy and sex at half past six in the morning. Please, let's go."

As soon as they went out and started talking about work both the boys felt thankful that their conversation for once was about something different from sex and love.

"George, how are things with Callie going?" Izzie asked ten minutes later.

"Quite well, I suppose. I like her."

"I don't." Izzie grumbled.

"Izzie, please, not now."

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up. What about you?" she asked turning her head to the other boy who was silently waiting, aware that his turn would have arrived soon.

"What about me… what?"

"Did you call that paediatrician back?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And I told her that I was pleased that she had invited me for a dinner but that I wasn't interested in dating women at the moment."

"She was so fascinating."

"Yes, she was."

"So, why…"

"Izzie, please. We had the same conversation almost a million times. I don't want to go out with girls. That's all."

"You can't live without love." she said.

"You can't live without sex." Meredith added.

"Thank God we're here. I've never have been so happy to arrive to work before." he said.

While they were going to the dressing room to put their surgery suits on George went closer to his roommate.

"I'm sorry, mate." he whispered.

"I think I'm going to try to made them believe I'm gay. I can't stand this sort of conversation any more."

"They won't believe it. Well, I know they are annoying but maybe they're right. We have been living together for two years now and I've never seen you going out with a girl. This is not… healthy."

"George. Shut up. Now."

"Ok, ok."

"Morning, slaves." Dr. Bailey exclaimed entering the dressing room. "Hope you all are ready for 48 hours shifts because Dr. Sloan is sick and there's a lack of surgeons here."

"Yang, you're with Addison Montgomery. O'Malley, ER. Karev and Grey, you go with Burke. You two, with me. Quickly, quickly, come on."

**AN2 This is the first chapter, just an introduction to the sort of relationship the interns share. What do you think about it? I'm going to explain everything, I promise, although I think you all understood who Mr. Perfect Roommate is, didn't you? Of course this is going to be a Rogan. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's father office.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes, I am. I think I'm going to stay in Seattle for at least a month. Don't worry; Mitchell Gore is going to run the paper until the three of us come back. It's going to be all right."

"I know it is, son. You, Colin and Rory have done a good job in the last few years."

"Thank you, dad."

"This is the truth. I yelled at you when you were in need to be yelled at."

"Yes, I remember it quite well."

"Anyway, how's Colin doing?"

"He's quiet, as much as possible, I suppose. That Dr. Shepperd is the best neurosurgeon in USA. He's going to fix him."

"Call me if you need something."

"I will."

"You made me so proud, son, when you started behaving like a man."

"Well, dad, you know very well that I wouldn't have reached such good results with my paper if you hadn't helped us when we were going to crack."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad." Finn said with a worried grimace on his face. "Are you fine? If you hadn't bought the paper anonymously when we were going to crash after Mitchum's interference we wouldn't have been able to go on."

"Son, are you joking? I've never bought your paper anonymously. I thought you had got an advance from a bank."

"We didn't. Someone bought the paper anonymously and gave it back to me, Colin and Rory. I've always believed it was you."

"Maybe Colin's father? Or Rory's grandparents?"

"I don't know." Finn answered. This was unbelievable. "Now I have to go, our flight is leaving in a couple of hours."

"Fine. Give Colin my best wishes."

"I will."

Seattle Grace Hospital

"Good Morning. I'm Dr. Stevens and I'm going to run some tests on you before admitting you."

"Good Morning, Dr. Stevens."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Colin McRay."

"Fine. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, just a little headache."

"That's regular. You don't have to worry, Dr. Sheperd is the number one."

"Yes, I heard this."

"Now I'm going to check your reflexes. Please, don't think about it. Answer to my questions."

"Ok."

"So, what's your job?"

"I'm a journalist .I run a little newspaper, the Hartford Gazette, with two of my best friends."

"Are they the ones that I saw before?"

"Yes, they are."

"It's nice that they take some days off to stay with you."

"Yes, it is. We are quite of a family, but I suppose that being your own boss could help when you need spare time."

"Yes, I suppose so. So, where do you live?"

"Hartford."

"Did you attend Yale?"

"I graduated in 2005."

"Really? One of my roommates graduated in Yale in 2005. Maybe you know him."

"There were a lot of people graduating that year. What's his name?"

"Logan. Huntzberger."

Colin suddenly sat on the bed and stared at her.

"Are you joking? Is Logan here?"

"Yes, he is. Do you know him?" Izzie answered perplexedly.

"I do. Better, I did."

"That's nice. I'm sure you're going to meet him. He wants to specialize in neurosurgery so he follows most of Dr. Sheperd surgeries. He's going to follow yours."

"Is he a nurse?"

"No, he's a surgery intern"

"Oh."

"Your reflexes are ok. I'm coming back in an hour. Have a rest, ok?"

"I will."

As soon as Dr. Stevens left the room, Colin stared at the ceiling. Logan was there, and he was a surgeon. After five years, they were going to face their once best friend, the man that almost ruined their lives. He didn't know how the hell he was going to tell this to Finn and Rory.

Seattle Grace, cantine.

"Hey, how did your mornings go?" Logan asked to his colleagues who were having lunch together as they usually did.

"Fine." Meredith answered. "I managed to avoid Mc.Dreamy for the whole morning, and I suppose it's a real success."

"Mine was pretty interesting." Izzie said. "I saw Dr. Sheperd's aneurysm. He's really young, the youngest I have ever seen. He's the same age as us. He graduated in Yale and he saw he knew you, Logan."

"Really?" he answered worriedly. He had never met someone from his past life in the past five years, and he wasn't really looking forward to. Forgetting was the only thing he really wanted.

He really liked his present life. Although he would never have expected it, surgery was his way, he loved his job. The old Logan was dead; he was a completely different person now. They broke his heart so much and it destroyed him. He was handling quite well with work, and Izzie, Meredith, George and the other interns were good friends, but he hadn't allowed them to really know him. He had never opened his soul to them, and he wasn't going to do it again, never in his life. He was still devastated, and time couldn't change it.

"Yes, really. His name is Colin McRay."

Logan froze and left the glass he had in his hand. It fell to the ground and broke in a million of pieces.

His worst nightmare had just become real.


End file.
